Birthday Wish
by Yue 17
Summary: "I wish something extraordinary would happen this year." Yue said like every wish he makes it's always the same wish. But this time someone was listening.


Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or it's charactures, But I do own my ideas and my own charactures.

Birthday Wish

In the sacred shine there lives a family not unlike your own. There is a mom, grandmother, a sister and a brother. But what is about to happen will change everything.

It is Yue's 17th birthday. Yue has always loved birthdays because everyone has to be nice to you which was just plain fun. Boy was he in for a surprise because this birthday was special; he was in for the ride of his life.

The day started out normal enough. Wake up, get some presents, have breakfast and head to the well to make a birthday wish. Every year was the same since Yue could remember presents, breakfast, wishing well as he had called it. Most stayed away from the hidden well calling it "cursed, the bone eaters well" they are full of poppycock Yue thought but he was wrong very wrong.

Yue entered the well house and descended the stairs to the well itself. He had his usual coin worth 10 dollars and he made his wish and flipped the coin in. "I wish something extraordinary would happen this year." Yue said like every wish he makes it's always the same wish. But this time someone was listening.

Yue turned to leave when he was grabbed from behind, strong pale arms encircled him dragging Yue in to the well. Yue was shocked and was inside the well before he could even reacted. Yue attempted to injure the attacker and somehow got himself turned around so he could face his attacker. To Yue's surprise it was a beautiful man or was it a woman he was not sure but the attacker took Yue's momentary stillness to push his hand through Yue's chest or so Yue thought as he blacked out.

When Yue awoke he was warm and comfortable. Confused he looked up and saw a man. Startled he tried to stand up stumbling he fell back on to this stranger. "Hey be careful you will hurt yourself doing that" the stranger said with concern in his voice. "What happened? How did I get here? And who the hell are you?" "Hey slow down or you'll collapse again" the stranger said and after getting Yue seated he began "My name is Keith, and I don't know what happened to you I found you laying in the forest of Inuyasha by the bone eaters well. And I carried you here to the hot spring to get you warm and cleaned off you were cold as ice and covered in dirt and I think also blood but you are not injured I checked" Keith added quickly as Yue turned even paler if that is even possible.

Yue tried to explain what he knew " now I know this is going to sound crazy but I think I was kidnapped from my house and transported here where ever here is" " that is not crazy sounding. Do you know if it was a human or a demon? Keith asked Yue was utterly confused so he asked the obvious question "what year is this" "That's a silly question it's the fuddle era." Keith answered calmly, but on seeing Yue's face he asked "what's wrong Yue you seam scared or bewildered" "just that I'm in the wrong time the wrong era I'm from 2013 this is the feudal era I'm so screwed" Yue says beginning to fall apart and ramble." Hey, hey hold on what did you just say?" Keith said as he was getting lost in Yue's ramblings Yue calmed down now was more coherent "I said I'm from 2013 so I'm so screwed"

"Ok start at the beginning Yue" Keith asked. Yue explained some of what had happened or what he thought happened "I'm from 2013 and I live with my Mom Sango, grandmother Sian and my sister Kali and are dog Fang. I live in a sacred shrine in Japan. I don't feel pain because my nerves are defective and don't process it back to my brain. And that's about it to know about me. What about you Keith?" "Umm I'm a farmer, or was until the demons came and destroyed my village, killed and then took the surviving villagers. Now I'm just trying to find the demons and where their camped so I can rescue my friends and get revenge for the people who died" Keith said. "I'm sorry" Yue's apologized "It is not your fault" Keith said softly. "I know it is just what you say when something bad happens" Keith smiled sadly and said gesturing to the place Yue had been sleeping before "Thank you then, now you should sleep, gain your strength" "ok" Yue replied and then laid down to sleep, thinking ~I have way too much to think about to sleep~ But actually found once he was laying down and warm that he could not keep his eyes open and he fell asleep quickly. "Sleep well" Keith said and laid down to sleep as well.


End file.
